1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin-stabilized projectile which includes a propellant cage encompassing the projectile body, and with the cage consisting of a plurality of segments retained together through suitable fastening media, and which incorporates, at its leading end, an annular recess extending beyond the overall diameter of the propellant cage, through which there is initiated the spreading apart of the segments subsequent to the exit of the projectile from the weapon barrel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
By means of the disclosure of German Published Patent Application No. 17 03 517 there has become known a fin-stabilized subcaliber projectile incorporating the above-mentioned features in which the propellant cage encompasses the projectile body only in the middle region of the latter. The closure of the propellant cage is formed through the intermediary of a sealing disc. After exiting from the weapon barrel, the propellant cage with its segments will spread apart as a result of the excess of superpressure which is formed in the recess at the leading end, and drops away from the projectile. The rigid guide mechanism which is located at the rear or trailing end projects outwardly of propellant cage in a predetermined length. As shown, trailing end guide mechanisms are more effective when they project beyond the caliber of the projectile since they are extensively located within the undisturbed airflow. In order to achieve this, there are employed multiple hinged guide mechanisms whose fins will swing outwardly, after leaving the weapon barrel, to an oversized-caliber width.